


Long Long Time

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been away on a mission for too long and you're missing him. You listen to a song that reminds you of him</p>
<p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and sexy times, possible swearing (I can't remember)
> 
> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rkeh50Nig5U

The lighting was dim, giving the room a warm glow. The faint crackle of the vinyl as the record played quietly in the background. You breathed out a contented sigh as you swayed slightly as the song began. 

_ Kiss me once and kiss me twice _ __  
_ Then kiss me once again _ _  
_ __ It's been a long, long time

You sipped at the wine in your hand enjoying the solitude of your little haven. You stared at the fire losing yourself in your thoughts as the music controlled your body.

_ Haven't felt like this, my dear _ __  
_ Since I can't remember when _ __  
__ It's been a long, long time   
  
You smiled as the image of your love came to mind. His beautiful lips on yours. His strong arms around you, pulling you close to him. Fingers running through soft hair. Big, firm hands roaming up and down your body. Gentle fingers tracing patterns on smooth, bare skin. You shivered at the thought. 

_ You'll never know how many dreams _ __  
_ I've dreamed about you _ _  
_ __ Or just how empty they all seemed without you

Steve watched you from the doorway. The soft music of a song he knew drawing him to small room. He watched as your body swayed to the music. He watched as you lips curled into a small smile and he watched as you lost yourself to both your thoughts and the music. 

He felt like he could watch you forever. You looked relaxed and carefree. All stress and worries had disappeared from your features.

He couldn't take his eyes off your hips. They seemed to hypnotise him. The way your curves moved in time with the music. He could feel the pull of you as he watched. He moved silently towards you, careful to not disturb your thoughts.

_ So kiss me once, then kiss me twice _ __  
_ Then kiss me once again _ _  
_ __ It's been a long, long time

You knew he was there, watching. You could feel his presence. You placed your glass down and closed your eyes as you turned to face him. You continued to sway to the music. You felt one hand come to rest on your hip and then another gently on your cheek. You leaned into the touch.

Soft, warm lips ghosted over your own.    
  
_ Oh, kiss me once and kiss me twice _ __  
_ Then kiss me once again _ _  
_ __ It's been a long such, a long time

You smiled into the sensation as you brought both hands up to the back of his neck. Fingertips grazing his hairline as you urged his head closer. Your lips met in a gentle, loving kiss, before he pulled you fully against him deepening the kiss. Passion and desire spilling over, making up for lost time.  
__  
_ I haven't felt like this my dear _ __  
_ Since I don't remember when _ _  
_ __ It's been a long been a mighty long time

His hand moved from your cheek to the back of your head, fingers gripping your hair to hold you in place as his mouth playfully nipped at the sweet spot on your neck.

You opened your eyes as you gasped when he nipped a little too hard. You felt him smirk against your skin. 

You pushed him back toward the couch and he stumbled backwards, gripping your thighs as you landed straddling him.

You rolled your hips as your lips attacked each other again. Desire to be as a close as possible taking over. You moaned into his kiss as the friction from his jeans rubbed you in the right place. 

You pushed on his chest as you broke the kiss to reluctantly step away from him. You smiled as you looked down at him, eyes dark, chest heaving, lips swollen. 

You made quick work of removing your clothes and surprisingly, Steve got the same idea. You had very little time of standing naked before him, before he was pulling you back into his lap.    
  
_ You'll never know how many dreams _ __  
_ I've dreamed about you _ _  
_ __ Or how empty they all seem without you

He slid effortlessly inside you, the feeling making you both moan. You rolled your hips and he held you, his fingers digging in just enough to leave a slight mark. He threw his head back with a groan as you took your turn to nip his neck, making sure to leave a mark for all to see. 

He leaned forward to suck on your nipples. The feeling of his tongue causing you to arch your back and roll your hips further into him. One of his hands snaked round to rub steady circles on your clit. His movements bringing you closer and closer to ecstasy. He could feel you tighten around him and knew you were close. He brought his lips back to yours and kissed you as he thrust his hips up, chasing his own release. 

_ So kiss me once and kiss me twice _ __  
_ And kiss me once again _ _  
_ __ It's been a long long time

_ It's been a mighty, mighty long time _

You held each other tight as you sought to control your breathing. He moved effortlessly so you were both lying down on the couch, pulling a light blanket over you both. Lazy kisses being shared and gentle patterns being drawn on naked skin. The gentle crackle of the vinyl lulling you both into a blissful, satisfied slumber.   



End file.
